Los Gemelos Namikaze
by milady.potter
Summary: (YAOI - LEMON - OoC) Un encuentro con dos muchachos casi idénticos que le cautivaron. ¡Qué viva el Incesto!


**Aclaración:** La base de esta historia no es mía, es de "Anónimo" (Al final sus datos)... Además los personajes del anime de Naruto le pertenecen a su propietario el Sr. _Masashi Kishimoto_...

Y esta historia es sin fin de lucro. Por qué no soy ni dueña de los personajes ni de la historia.

**Nota: **Espero que les guste este fic donde tendremos a Naruto xHidan xDeidara.

En esta historia Deidara y Naruto son hermanos gemelos.

Pero antes de iniciar a leer esta historia por favor tomen en cuenta las siguientes **ADVERTENCIAS DEL FIC.**

**_* PARA MAYORES DE EDAD._**

**_* LEMON MUY LIGERO PARA MI GUSTO._**

**_* INCESTO (ENTRE HERMANOS)_**

**_* OoC_**

**O.o "SOBRE AVISO… NO HAY ENGAÑO" o.O**

* * *

Hidan Akatsuki de tan solo 25 años de edad, es uno de los mejores paramédicos del servicio médico de Konoha dirigidos por el director en jefe Pain Uzumaki, que una tarde le hablo a su despacho para presentarle a su cuñado y pedirle un favor.

Cuando el peligris entra a la oficina de su jefe, encuentra a un rubio, alto, de buen cuerpo que anteriormente ya había mirado pero que no había tenido ningún tipo de trato con él.

- **Pasa Hidan con confianza.**

- **¿Qué se le ofrece Jefe? **- dijo cordialmente el peligris.

- **Hidan, te presento a mi cuñado Minato**.- dijo Pain mirando al rubio de hermosos ojos azules, para después mirarme a mí. - **Minato te presento a uno de los mejores paramédicos, Hidan.**

Después de saludarse con un fuerte apretón de manos los dos hombres.

- **Hidan te quiero pedir un favor**.- dijo el pelinaranja mientras indicaba a los dos hombre sentarse.- **Uno de mis sobrinos necesita que lo inyecten un medicamente y me gustaría que fueras tú**.- comento Pain mientras su cuñado a sentía.

- **Pero claro que si puedes después de tu turno**.- agregó el rubio.

- **No hay problemas señores**.- comentó educadamente.

Cuando acepto Hidan, pensaba que si así estaba el padre como estaría el hijo todo un adonis, ya que Minato de unos 40 años estaba estupendo, con un excelente físico que más de uno envidiaría.

Así quedaron las cosas, así que Hidan se fue a trabajar y como a las 8 de la tarde, su hora de salida se dispuso a ir a casa del señor Minato cuando se lo encontró en el estacionamiento esperándolo.

- **Hidan espero que no te moleste pero vine por tí**.- dijo con una sonrisa.

- **Al contrario señor**.- contesto el peligris subiéndose al carro de rubio y se fueron a casa de este.

La familia Namikaze vivía en la parte alta de la ciudad, una de la colonia más importante de todo Konoha. Cuando llegaron a la residencia de Minato les salió un zorrito rojo muy hermoso y que entre paréntesis era muy juguetón.

- **Muchacho vamos a la habitación de mi hijo**.- dijo el Minato al entrar a la casa.

Al entrar a la habitación sobre la cama se encontraba un chico de unos 16 años, rubio y ojos azules, hermoso y un cuerpo muy bien dado, todo un adonis como lo había pensado Hidan desde el principio.

- **Hola**.- saludo con una voz muy dulce el rubio menor y agregó.- **Él me la va a poner papá**.

-** En efecto Deidara, él te la va poner**.- dijo sonriendo Minato a su hijo.

Hidan ante esto sintió un poco de vergüenza, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando...

- **Los dejo solos**.- dijo Minato mirándome mientras agregó.- **Tengo que ir a recoger a mi mujer al aeropuerto, pero ante pago tus honorarios muchacho.**

- **No se preocupe, después me puede pagar**.- dijo el peligris.- **Mejor no pierda tiempo y valla a recoger a su esposa**.- agregó Hidan sonriéndole al rubio mayor.

**::::::::::::::: Desde Aquí Contada por Hidan ::::::::::::::**

Al salir el señor Namikaze de la habitación Deidara, así se llamaba su hijo, retiró las ropas que le cubrían y pude darme cuenta que estaba completamente desnudo. Presentando una leve erección, podía notar que tenía un cuerpo bien trabajado, con unos pectorales fuertes...

- **Voy al baño y ahorita vuelvo**.- dijo Dei sin ninguna vergüenza ante su desnudes.

- **No te preocupes que no hay prisa**.- dije nerviosamente.

Después de unos minutos aparece en la habitación con una erección total, la verdad su pene era normal como de 13 centímetros y algo delgada. Se recostó encima de la cama mientras preparaba el medicamento, noté que miraba mucho mi entrepierna que a esas alturas mostraba una erección más que evidente.

- **Voltéate para inyectarte el medicamento**.- le dije a Dei.

- **Hazlo despacito para que no me duela**.- dijo el rubio con una voz dulce.

Solamente le frote con el algodón durante un minuto por lo menos, sus nalgas que eran muy ricas, luego le inyecte y no dio signo de dolor.

- **Listo**.- dije al terminar.

- **Que manos tan suaves tienes**.- contesto Deidara.- **Casi ni me dolió, pero por favor sóbame un poco para que el líquido baje. **

Le acaricie por un rato hasta que note que lentamente abría sus piernas mostrando su rosadito hoyito que me excito aún más. No aguante más y quise dar por terminado el episodio y quite mi mano de sus nalgas.

- **Ya me tengo que ir**.- dije nerviosamente.

Ante esto Deidara se voltea y muestra su pene erecto con notorios signos de excitación, todos los vellos que rodeaban su miembro estaban mojados por su líquido. Me tomó de la mano...

- **¡Quiero que me quites esta fiebre que me está matando!** - dijo mientras me atrajo hacia él, cayéndome encima y apoderándose enseguida de mi boca y metió rápidamente su lengua que francamente quemaba.

Hizo que me levantara y me desvistió dándome besos por todos lados hasta quedar completamente desnudo. Enseguida bajo como un perrito hambriento hasta mi pene, que ya me dolía de tan dura que la tenía y con mis jugos que hacían notoria la excitación. Deidara lamió los jugos y enseguida se tragó entero mi pene (21 cms).

Comenzó a chupar rápidamente haciendo que jadeara como un loco hasta...

- **Para Dei, que ya estoy por acabar**.- dije a punto de terminar en su boquita.

- **Vamos a la cama para hacer un 69**.- respondió el rubio al mismo tiempo que dejaba de mamar mi pene.

Por algunos minutos estuvimos chupando nuestros miembros hasta...

- **Quiero que me la metas**.- dijo Dei con una gran sonrisa mientras se levantaba. - **Ponte de espaldas en la cama**.- agregó colocando su culito en mi boca.

Le comencé a lamber el culo por un rato muy largo ya que está muy rico y cuando ya estaba dilatado un poco, él mismo tomó un condón que tenía en la mesita de noche y me lo pone, para luego lentamente sentarse dando pequeños quejidos, hasta que se la entierra completamente y comienza a cabalgar mientras se masturba suavemente. Podía sentir su esfínter apretar mi miembro, lo que me excitaba más.

- **Ya no aguanto más.**

Al decir esto, Dei se levantó rápidamente de mí y sacándome el condón, comienza a masturbarme acercando su cara, y al poco tiempo le lance toda mi leche caliente, cayéndole hasta en el pelo.

- **Quítamela con tu lengua y dámelo en la boca**.- dijo coquetamente.

Después de eso, mientras nos besábamos él se masturbaba hasta que en cierto momento estalló tirando su semen en mi abdomen, bajo hasta él y lamió su néctar para luego compartirlo conmigo. Nos quedamos un rato tirados en la cama hasta que me fui al baño y me duche, para luego vestirme y me fui dejándolo en la cama.

- **Me llamo Deidara Namizake y tengo 16 años**.- dijo con una gran sonrisa dándome un besito de despedida.

- **Hidan tu paramédico particular de 25 años**.- dije devolviéndome el beso con más pasión.

Desde ahí quedamos en vernos otro día para tener otro encuentro, la verdad que aquel muchacho me cautivo... **_hermoso rubio de excelente cuento con un culito especial._**

**:::::::::: Contado Normalmente ::::::::::**

Hidan desde que dejo esa casa, no ha dejado de soñar con el rubio, su cuerpo y la sensación de sus pieles, pero sobre todo el sentir ese hoyito tan rico y apretadito que lo hacía excitarse solo con pensar en él. Deidara un chico que no se puede olvidar tan fácilmente.

Después de una semana Hidan recibe una llamada en su trabajo.

- **Habla Deidara**.- dijeron y con solo oír su voz le latió su corazón a mil.

- **¿Cómo estás? **- solo pudo contestar ya excitado.

- **Bien y tú.**

- **Bien, ¿qué haciendo?**

- **Aquí invitándote esta noche a mi casa, que voy a estar solo y deseo que vengas a quitarme esta calentura**.- dijo con una voz coqueta el rubio.

- **Claro que estaré ahí para ayudarte con tu calentura**.- contesto Hidan con una gran sonrisa en los labios pensando en la maravillosa noche que iba a pasar con el rubito menor.

- **Llega como a las 11 de la noche**.- dijo despidiéndose.

**::::::::::::::: Desde Aquí Contada por Hidan ::::::::::::::**

Llegando a casa de Deidara, salió a recibirme una mujer, me asuste un poco, pero enseguida salió Dei solamente en pantalones cortos y con el torso desnudo. Esta vez lo encontré más estupendo, sus pectorales me aprecian más atractivos, pero ahora tenía el cabello corto que me extraño mucho. Cuando iba a preguntar algo la empleada se despidió de nosotros, dejándonos solos y él amablemente me hizo pasar a su casa y me sirvió un trago, fue ahí cuando le pregunte…

- **¿Por qué te cortaste el cabello?**

- **Es que mi padre me amenazo que si no me lo cortaba me quitaría mi mesada**.

- **Pobrecito de ti, tan lindo que te mirabas con tus cabellos largos**.- le dice acariciándole los cabellos cortos del rubio al triste Dei.

- **Ya no me quieres verdad.**

- **Claro que sí, me encant…**

No me dejó terminar por qué de pronto, él comenzó a besarme en la boca para pasar rápidamente a mi cuello mientras me sacaba la camisa. Luego me agarro el paquete por encima del pantalón para luego bajar el cierre y sacar mi pene erecto, el cual se tragó enseguida.

Esta vez su mamada me parecía más suave, lo hacía con mucha delicadeza, lo que me gusta aún más. Hasta que se detuvo.

- **Vamos a mi habitación**.- cuando me dijo esto como pude me afirme los pantalones y le seguí.

Llegando a la habitación y se desvistió quedando desnudo mientras hacía lo mismo. No sé si era tanta la excitación que tenía que note que su pene estaba un poco más grande que la vez anterior, pero en fin no le di mucha importancia tampoco.

- **Me la chupas**.- dijo coquetamente el rubio.

Me arrodille y se la comencé a mamar, mientras él gemía y me agarraba la cabeza.

- **Hacemos un 69 en la cama**.- dijo después de un rato de mamarle este rico pene que sabía diferente de la última vez.

Duramos un par de minutos el 69 en la cama, hasta...

- **Deseo meterte mi pene en tu rico culo**.- dijo mientras me levantaba y agregó.- **Quiero de perrito**.

Él se puso condón mientras me ponía de cuatro patas sobre la cama, y de repente sentí como introduciéndose suavemente mientras me decía...

- **Que rico culo tienes**.- dijo mientras bajaba su mano hacia mi pene y me masturbaba lentamente.

Mientras me masturbaba al mismo tiempo me penetraba, hasta que en cierto momento le sentí estremecerse y mi esfínter se vio inundado con su semen, mientras él gritaba de gusto.

- **Espera un momento, te tengo una gran sorpresa**.- dijo saliendo de la habitación.- **Ya vuelvo.**

La verdad estaba muy intrigada, pero no fue mucho rato porque casi enseguida entro nuevamente, pero no-solo. Creí estar viendo doble y me restregué por unos segundos los ojos pero, uno de ellos que dijo...

- **Un gusto conocerte Hidan, soy Naruto**.- dijo el chico de pelo corto.

¡No estás viendo doble!... Somos gemelos.

-** Disculpa Hidan pero quisimos probar si notabas las diferencias.**- dijo el chico rubio de cabellos largos totalmente vestido.

- **Desde que entre a casa sospeche que algo había cambiado sobre todo lo del cabello**.- les dije a los dos mientras agregaba.- **Además que Naruto tiene el pene más grande y está mucho mejor formado físicamente**.- dije tomándolo con toda la naturalidad que podía.

-** No estás enojado**.- preguntó Deidara.

- **No, por qué.**- dijo

- **Es que el otro día mi hermano Naru nos vio atravesó de la ventana...**

- **Yo le dije que me había encantado tu culo y que desea probarlo...**

- **Y por eso te hable, y pues por lo que vi lo disfrutaron**.- terminó diciendo Dei.

- **Veo que todavía estas excitado**.- dijo esta vez Naruto.

Noté que mi erección seguía intacta, y ambos se arrodillaron y mientras uno me chupaba la pene el otro los testículos, no podía creer eran idénticos, nunca pensé estar con unos gemelos tan parecidos, aunque solo el largo de cabello los diferenciaba.

Luego Deidara se levantó y comenzó a desnudarse mientras su hermano se tragaba mi pene, pero muy pronto se nos unió pero sugirió que nos tiráramos en la cama y nos chupamos entre todos los miembros, yo a Deidara, este a su hermano y Naruto a mí.

Después de un rato nos fuimos cambiando de posición hasta que Deidara...

- **Chúpame el culo.**

- **A mi también, quiero saber que se siente**.- dijo Naruto ahora.

Acto seguido Dei se pusieron en cuatro patas, pero con la diferencia que su hermano, Naru se montó en la espalda de Deidara para facilitar la chupada de culo.

Era increíble tenía dos culitos frente a mí esperando ser devorados, por supuesto que no los hice esperar y les comencé a pasar la lengua, bajando como un tobogán, mientras ellos gemían. Que exquisitez, esos hoyitos rosados me excitaban tanto, por lo que apure la mamada, alternando con la metida de un par dedos, los que le hacían gemir aún más.

- **Penétrame**.- dijo Dei ya muy excitado.

Naru se quitó para dejarme el culito de su hermano mucho mejor... el culito de Dei estaba apretadito a pesar de la lubricada que le había dado, hasta que finalmente se lo introduje completamente y le cabalgue lentamente mientras su hermano se masturbaba viéndonos.

Después de un rato ya no aguantaba por mucho tiempo porque la excitación era demasiado y se los grite...

- **Ya no aguanto más**.

- **Termina en mi boca**.- dijo rápidamente Dei mientras que cuando apenas puso su boquita en mi pene aventó los chorros de leche sobre su cara.

Cuando termine, ambos se miraron y enfrente de mi cara se masturbaron al mismo tiempo para al poco tiempo terminar sobre mi cara y pecho. Era increíble la cantidad que lanzaban ambos, pero sobre todo Naruto... además de espesa, abundante y con muy rico sabor.

Luego lamieron su propio semen y se acercaron a mi boca compartiendo su néctar. Nos tiramos a descansar por unos instantes en la cama para luego irnos los tres a la ducha, nos jabonamos entre sí y más de una chupada.

Luego nos vestimos y cuando me retiraba de la casa venían llegando sus padres, me sentí nervioso, pensaba cómo explicaría mi presencia ahí.

Minato me saludo amablemente y me presento a su mujer que entre paréntesis era muy hermosa. No alcance a decir nada porque el señor...

- **¿Vienes por tu dinero?**

- **Si, aproveche que anda cerca**.- dije nerviosamente.

Me dio el dinero y se despedí.

Ambos hermanos salieron a dejarme fuera prometiéndome que muy pronto me llamarían para un encuentro más largo.

**::::::::... FIN ...::::::::**

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Espero que les haya gustado esta historia que al inicio me pareció interesante pero al irla modificando y adaptando a los personajes de Naruto, me dejo de gustar, no sé por qué… pero de todos modos aquí se las traigo para ver si a ustedes si les guste o no… iniciando el fic con Hidan-Deidara, continuamos con Naruto-Hidan y finalizamos con un leve trio entre los tres.

Espero que les guste y sino, quejasen y den sus opiniones sobre que les gusto, que no y que personas mejor hubiera utilizado ustedes.

Espero sus comentarios.

**_Su amiga Milady Potter_**

**_P.D. _**_Como dije anteriormente esta historia no es mía completamente. Solo algunas modificaciones y la adaptación de la historia original a los personajes del anime de Naruto._

_De esta historia no tengo su permiso, ya que no hay ningún dato del autor, pero solamente prestada y aquí pongo los pocos datos de ella, si alguien saber quién es su autor original y me puede dar sus datos para pedir permiso oficialmente... me encantaría._

**Autor Original: **Anónimo (Al final termina firmando como Gustavo)

**Titulo Original: **LOS GEMELOS (I)

**Publicada: **31 de Mayo de 2007

**Enlace de la Historia Original:** los-gemelos-i


End file.
